


Dilemma

by colepaldi_girl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Infidelity, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Torn Between Two Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colepaldi_girl/pseuds/colepaldi_girl
Summary: After an encounter with Jenna Peter finds himself torn between his young co-star and the love of his life Elaine.(I'm not good at summaries)
Relationships: Peter Capaldi & Jenna Coleman, Peter Capaldi/Elaine Collins, Peter Capaldi/Jenna Coleman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfic and my first story that has hasn't been an assignment for school. This lockdown has got me bored AF so I thought I would do something I've never done before, hence we have this story. I have no idea where this story is gonna go or if its any good. So you guys can let me know if you want me to continue

Chapter 1

Peter closed his suitcase as he finished packing for his trip to America. His flight was in ten hours, he usually wasn’t such a last-minute packer, but he had been preoccupied lately. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jenna. He hadn’t seen her since filming had gone on hiatus 2 weeks ago. Now he was supposed to just go to a four-day Doctor who convention and do panels and take photos with her all while having no idea where their friendship stands. He was so nervous about seeing her. The last night he had seen her things had escalated so quickly they hadn’t had time to clear the air, and he felt too awkward about the situation to give her call. He wasn’t used to this, not knowing what to say to her. They had a freedom in their friendship unlike any other friendship he’s had before, but now everything was different. He sat on his bed and scrolled through the contacts on the phone, he stopped at Jenna’s name. He considered whether he should give her a call, but she hadn’t called either he thought to himself. Does that mean she was just as conflicted as him? Does it mean that she wanted to forget about what happened? Or it could be that she hadn’t spared him a thought since that night. After all she was in a committed relationship and he was married. He decided not to call her. He laid back on his bed and let out a loud sigh. The last time he felt this confused about a woman he was in his early twenties. 

“Hey all done with packing?”

“Hey darling, I didn’t hear you come in, yep in all done” he walked over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek

“its not like you to be this last-minute is everything alight” Elaine looked at her husband with concern 

“yeah everything is great I’m just tired” He said while putting away the items of clothing that he decided not to take with him. 

"Are you sure? Cause there’s been something off with you for last couple of weeks, whatever it is we can talk about it, you know like we always do.” She studied Peter as he awkwardly assured her that he was fine. She knew him better than anyone and she could tell that everything certainly wasn’t fine, but she decided not to push the issue. He would come to her when he was ready. Open and Honest communication was one of the things she valued most in their 30-year relationship. 

Peter was glad that Elaine didn’t push the issue. He hadn’t had a proper conversation with her in 2 weeks. It was a good thing that she had been too busy with work to notice. He felt so guilty, he could hardly look her in the eye. Never in a million years did he think he would be cheater. Could he call what he and Jenna did cheating? They didn’t go all the way, in fact he was the one who stopped it. So, was it really cheating? Then he thought how devastated he would feel the roles were reversed and Elaine and some other guy did what he and Jenna did. There was no justifying his actions. Even though it killed him that he had betrayed Elaine the love of his life he couldn’t stop thinking about Jenna. He looked over at his wife as she got undress. He still felt the same about her like he did 30 years ago, he was just as in love and definitely just as attracted to her as when they first started dating. 

“want to join me in the shower?” she smiled at him looking at his growing erection. 

“I’ll join you in a minute.” He watched her naked body as she made her way to the bathroom. Yeah, he definitely wanted her, the problem was that he wanted Jenna just as bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Jenna have a conversion. 
> 
> (still suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer

Chapter 2 

Jenna didn’t expect her heart to skip a beat when she saw him, but it did and the butterflies in her stomach weren’t going away either. He was standing with Steven talking with some fans. He was dressed in his traditional graphic t-shirt and blazer she loved that he had a go to outfit for events. He laughed at something that fan said. She found herself smiling too, she loved his laugh, the way he threw his head back when he found something particularly funny. He was now running his fingers through his hair; she was itching to touch it as she remembered how soft his hair felt between her fingers that night. She was meant to be going over her schedules with him but instead she’s been watching him from afar for the past 5 minutes. 

“Jenna” Steven yelled, he had spotted her and gestured her to come over. The butterflies in her stomach got more instance as she made her way over to them. She felt like a schoolgirl who trying work up the courage to talk her crush. 

“Hey guys”

“Hey” they both said. Peter had a smile on his face that she couldn’t quit place. She gave Steven a hug and Peter gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek. The spot where he kissed her burned like fire. She suddenly had flashes of his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her breasts. She tried to supress the thoughts, she had been having flashes of memory form that night at the most inconvenient moments and she hoped she didn’t look as flushed as she felt. 

“How are you” she asked with a nervous smile 

“I’m well thank you” he responded. He seemed so polite, not that he wasn’t always polite, but it felt different, like there were things unsaid. The 3 of them caught up on what they were doing over the past 2 weeks then Steven suggested that they probably should get going with looking over their schedules, so they made way over to small meeting room. 

Jenna found it hard to concentrate on the convention planners as they outline to them what the next 4 days would look like. She was trying not to look at Peter too much, she also didn’t want it to look like she was deliberately trying not to look at him. She wished she could behave more natural, more like him, he looked like the whole ordeal hadn’t fazed him at all. She wondered what was going in his head. Did he think about her, did he find all of this just as awkward as she did, did he even care? He hadn’t called her the entire time they where apart which was very unlike him. He didn’t even forward any of those funny videos he would send on WhatsApp. She shouldn’t have kissed him, that’s what started this, a kiss that escalated into so much more. She’d ruined the best friendship she’s had in years all because she didn’t have any self-control. Her mind drifted back to that night, she remembered how she straddled him as they were making out on the couch in his trailer, how he unhooked her bra and cupped her breasts, how she moaned into his mouth when he ran his thumb across her nipple, how she slowly grinded against his erecti– 

“is that OK with you Jenna?” the event organiser asked. Jenna was jolted back to reality. 

“Huh what?” Jenna asked as she crossed her legs and shifted in her seat. She was trying her best to concentrate on what was going on the meeting. She was ever so glad that no one in the room could read her thoughts, although the way Peter was eyeing her suggested that he could. 

“is the scheduling OK with you” 

“yeah, no its fine everything looks perfect”

“great so we’ll meet back here tomorrow at 8 am before you guys have your first panel.” Everyone agreed, the meeting ended, and they started to make there out of the room. Steven and Brain said they were going to have a wonder around the convention, and they invited Peter along. He told them that he would meet up with them in a moment. Jenna pondered if she should say something to Peter but decided against it since she didn’t exactly know what to say. She decided that it was better for her to go hang out with Michelle. 

“Jenna” Peter reached out and held her hand as she was about to make her way through the door. She turned around and her face was met with his chest. She stepped back and smiled up at him.

“Hi” she said. He was still holding on to her and the back and forth movement of his thumb across the back of her hand sent jolts of electricity throughout her body. 

“Hi,” he smiled back at her “I was hoping that ahh… that you and I could talk…. You know like a wee bit later”

“Sure, we could go get drinks tonight”

“mmh I meant in private” he looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance then whispered “I don’t really want anyone to overhear our conversation”

“right…well were staying in the same hotel so you could come to my room later. I’m in room 509”

“great I’ll see you later” he gave her shoulder a squeeze and gave her a kiss on the forehead then went off to meet up with Steven and Brian.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter knocked on Jenna’s room door. He tried to steer his mind away from thinking about how good he thought she looked today. He couldn’t even stop himself from touching her when he was talking to her earlier. However, he needed to focus on what he came to do, he needed to clear the air. He’s married and she’s in a relationship and there was nothing more to it than that. He just wanted the friendship to go back to the way it was, no more awkward encounters. They had only known each other for just about a year and a half but already she had become essential to him, he needed her in his life. He couldn’t let a little thing like sexual attraction get in the way of what truly mattered, friendship.

“Hi” Jenna said when she opened the door. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and her hair was done up in a messy bun. She looked so gorgeous in such a simple outfit, very kissable. Peter bit his lip at the thought of kissing her. 

“Hi” Peter said, it came out croakier than he would have liked.

“Do you want a drink” Jenna asked as she led him inside her suit and gestured towards the couch. 

“No, I’m fine” Peter sat on the couch. There was a long uncomfortable pause, they just sat there looking at each other. He knew what he needed to say but wasn’t quite sure how to begin. Jenna went over to the bar and poured herself a drink, if he didn’t need one, she certainly did. She was so nervous; she changed her outfit three times before he got here. She noticed that he changed too, he was now wearing a navy-blue sweater that brought out his eyes and fitted black jeans. His hair looked slightly damp, maybe he had just taken a shower. She shut her eyes tight and willed the image away, now is not the time to think about him being in the shower.  
“So I take it that Elaine didn’t come with you this time?” she asked, less out of curiosity and more out of trying to quite her mind. 

“Ahh no she’s busy with work, couldn’t get away” Peter felt a spike of guilt at the mention of Elaine. He had to admit that he was glad that she couldn’t accompany him this time around. He didn’t need the situation to be more uncomfortable than it currently was. There was silence again.

“So, you wanted to talk” she said as she joined him on the couch, she was trying to push the conversation along the silence was killing her. She couldn’t read him, and she needed to know what was going on in his head. 

“Yeah so the other night when we….” Peter paused as he searched for the words, “you know… when we…” he still didn’t know how to phrase it “ah fuck” He muttered as he shook his head in frustration. Jenna smiled slightly, she knew Peter was no stranger to cursing but funnily she had never heard him swear in person before and she found it strangely amusing. “I’m sorry lass I can’t seem to find my words tonight. Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?” he asked her earnestly. 

“Yeah its pretty awkward” she admitted “but we don’t have to talk about it we could just move on” she figured that, that was what he was struggling to say and he thought she would make it easy for him. 

“Yeah we could, I mean if that’s what you want” he said starring into her eyes.

She got up and walked over to the window she couldn’t hold his gaze and sitting so close to him started to make her feel claustrophobic “Isn’t that what you want? isn’t that what you came here to say? That it was a mistake?” If Peter were honest with himself, he didn’t know what he wanted. He was mesmerized by Jenna, but he was utterly in love with his wife. 

“Well yes in a manner of speaking. Not that it wasn’t enjoyable cause it was its just that it can’t happen again” Yes forgetting about what happened that night in his trailer with Jenna was the right thing, it was the right thing for Elaine, it was the right thing for Jenna and it was the right thing for him. 

“I know” she said still looking out the window. She had no idea why she felt like she had just been dumped after all she was in a long-term relationship with a man she loves or at least she thinks she loves Richard, she wasn’t too certain these days. Peter walked over to the window and turned her around, he took her face into his hand and he ran his thumb across her cheek. 

“Jenna you’re very dear to me and I don’t want things to be weird between us.” He said looking into her eyes “You’re my best friend” he added earnestly. They had spent so much time together over the past year and a half that there truly was no other friend closer to him at this moment. 

“You’re my best friend too” she said leaning into him. 

“So good it settled we go back to the way we were before.” 

She said her most convening yes. He smiled at her then kissed the top of head and pulled her in for a hug. Her head and her hand rested against his chest; she could hear his heartbeat. It felt so soothing and natural to be in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his torso, she needed to feel closer to him. “I’ve missed you” she said breathing him in, he smelled so good. 

“I missed you too” he whispered into her hair. He was still holding her close and absentmindedly rubbing the bit of exposed skin on her lower back from where her shirt had ridden up. “I should probably get going now” he said after a while. 

“OK” she said looking up at him. He arms were still around her waist and he made no attempt to let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and held her firm against his body. His forehead was now resting against hers. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. 

“Jenna, I have to go” he said softly. 

“I know” she whispered back to him. Her body was still pressed up against his. He stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity then leaned in and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

Chapter 3

Jenna woke up around six thirty in the morning, she smiled as she remembered that there was a naked Peter currently sleeping next to her. She turned over and looked at him, he looked so gorgeous as he peacefully slept. She couldn’t get over the fact that Peter was naked and, in her bed. Of course, she had fantasied about this on many occasions but never thought that it would actually happen. Now she could add giving multiple orgasms to his long list of talents. Jenna hadn’t felt so happy and giddy in a long while. She spotted faint teeth marks on his shoulder from where she had bitten him when he thrusted into her. Her eyes roamed over his toned chest and semi toned abdomen; he was quite fit. She loved the sparse amounts hair on his chest and the thin line of hair leading down to his groin, which was currently covered by the sheet. She could see the outline of his penis under the sheet. He was certainly blessed in that department and she was thankful for it. She remembered the feel of him in her hands, getting harder and harder the more she stroked him. She really wanted to touch him and wondered if she should wake him up with a kiss. She decided against it, she got out of bed and put on her robe headed through the doors to the sitting area of the suit. She wanted to give him some space in case he regretted what happened when he woke up.

Peter groaned at the sound of an insistent beeping. He stretched arm out to the other side of the bed and was disappointed that Jenna was nowhere to be found. He heard the beeping again. He sat up in the bed and spotted Jenna’s phone charging on the bedside table. He picked it up and turned off the alarm, it was six forty-five. He got out of bed put his boxers and jeans on. His sweater was nowhere to be found, then he remembered that they were on the couch when Jenna lifted it off him and threw it on the floor. 

“good morning” he said to Jenna. She was picking up items of clothing off the floor. 

“Hey” She let out a little laugh when saw him. His hair was such a mess of curls. He looked like he had been attacked by a flock of angry birds. 

“What is it” 

“Nothing, you just look very adorable” she said still grinning.

“Adorable?” he said with a slight frown. Adorable wasn’t the word that he thought she would use to describe him after a night of amazing sex. Or at least he thought it was amazing 

“Yes” she walked over and give him a kiss on the cheek “adorable”. He then pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. 

He kissed her hard and deep until they were out breath. “Do you regret last night?” he asked her

“No” she said firmly. She wanted there to be no doubt. He smiled then lips were on hers again, this time more gently. He pulled her closer to him and opened her robe. His hands slowly explored her body. She arched into him as he used his index finger to drag the wetness from her sex up to her clit. He was licking and nibble at her neck and mumbling something that she figured was Italian. He had mumbling similar things the the night before when he was thrusting in and out of her. She moaned when he pushed two fingers inside her and used his thumb to rub her clit. He was so good at pleasuring her. As much as she wanted a repeat of last night, she knew that it was getting late and he had to leave her room before anyone saw him.

With much regret she held on to his wrist to stop him “Peter we don’t have time”

“I want you” he sucked on her collar bone

“I can tell” she said with a smile. She could feel his erection pressing against her “but we both have a panel to get ready for”

“Fine” he said sounding defeated “but will finish this later” he asked. She nodded yes. She watched him as he got dressed. He gave her one last passionate kiss then he was out the door.

Jenna smiled as she made her way to the bedroom to get ready. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this genuinely happy. Then she heard a buzzing sound, it was coming from the couch. She felt between the cushions it was Peters phone. Elaine was calling. Jenna dropped the phone on reflex. Something must have hit answer because the next thing she heard was a Scottish woman on the other end. 

“Hello…Hello Peter are you there?....Can you hear me darling?....Hello”

There was silence for a while so Jenna figured that Elaine must have hung up. She picked up the phone then she heard a knock on the door. She answered it was Peter. 

“Hey lass I forgot my phone. You haven’t seeing it have you” Peter looked at Jenna, the expression on her face was a mixture of guilt and worry “what’s wrong love”

She handed him his phone. “Elaine called, I answered by accident”

Peter looked shocked “What! How?”

“The phone fell, and it just answered, I didn’t say anything”

Peter just stood there staring at the phone in silence. She hated when he went silent, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

“Peter I’m - ” she didn’t get to finish her sentence 

“I should go get ready for the panel” he turned and started to walk down the hall. 

“Peter” she called after him

“I’ll see you at the panel Jenna” he said without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I wanted to make this chapter full an smut. But as it turns out writing smut isn't an easy task. Definitely more difficult than I imagined, so i kinda chickened out. However I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Hopefully I'll gain more confidence in writing as the fic progresses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Peter had called Elaine after the panel in the half hour break, he had before the photo ops. He told her that things had been crazy at the convention and he was sorry he had missed her calls from the night before, and he said that phone had been malfunctioning earlier when she called. To his relief she accepted his explanation and said it was fine and they fell back into their usual pattern of speaking. He felt awful about lying to her, it was the first time he had outright lied to her in 30 years and it didn’t sit well with him. The guilt got worse the more she went on and on about how much she missed him and how sorry she was that she couldn’t be there with him. He told her more lies about how felt jet lagged and just went to sleep last night after he had a look around the convention. However bad he felt about lying to her, he thought that the alternative was worst he couldn’t exactly tell her that he missed her call from the previous night because he was wrapped between the legs of another woman. He loved Elaine and he didn’t want to hurt her. He was also falling in love with Jenna and he didn’t want to hurt her either. 

He looked over at Jenna who was currently sat at the next table signing autographs. They had managed the panel with their usual charm. According to the event organiser their panel had been a hit with the fans. Which was good given the fact that he could barely concentrate on what going on. Jenna was laughing and smiling but he knew she wasn’t at ease, her smiles didn’t quite reach her eyes. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to her between the panel, photo ops and autograph signing. He knew she thought that after his conversation with Elaine that he had regretted spending the night with her. He did feel a lot of guilt, but he didn’t regret it. After last night he couldn’t go back to the way that things were between then no matter how difficult it would be for him to be with her. 

Jenna felt her phone buzz, she looked at her messages it was from Peter “Have dinner with me?” It said. She wasn’t sure about talking to him let alone having dinner with. She had gone from worrying about what he might be thinking or feeling to being outright angry with him and she was growing angrier by the minute. She knew they were busy, but he could have taken moment to let her know what was going on. She knew that his side of things was more complicated, and he was probably feeling a lot of guilt, but her situation wasn’t easy either. It was like he wasn’t acknowledging her feelings about the situation at all. She felt like a toy that he could pick up and put down as he liked. She looked over at him, he gave her his sideways half smile then mouthed “well?” while pointing to his phone. God he’s gorgeous she thought as he looked at him with his perfect head of curls which was a transformation from the mess that is was when he had woken up that morning, his perfect smile and perfectly toned chest, she was pretty sure she could see his nipple poking through his white t-shirt. That made her smile she texted back “sure”. She knew she was in trouble when only a smile from him could take her from anger to feeling like she was 16 with a crush. 

He had taken her to dinner many times before, just the two of them. Nobody thought anything of it. He guessed everyone just saw them as two co-stars hanging out. That’s how he saw their dinners too, well before. Now he tried his best not to touch her and he seemed to take note of every fan that glanced over at them. A couple of them had even cover over and asked for pictures and autographs, which wasn’t unusual but left him feeling exposed. Maybe this was a bad idea he thought, he had been tense for most of the meal. He was worried about what all the people who kept glancing over at them thought about them being out like this. 

“Peter can you relax, we’ve been out to dinner before” Jenna said taking a sip of wine 

“am I that obvious” 

“yes” she chuckled “you look like you’re on the verge of an anxiety attack. Just calm down nobody is thinking anything” 

“sorry, its just that I’ve never been in this situation before” 

“and you think I have” she snapped without meaning to.

“No that’s not what I meant” he said quickly he hadn’t mean to offend her “its just complicated that’s all”

“You know its complicated for me too, things aren't easy for me either "

"I know, I wasn't suggesting that they were "

"so why do you keep pushing me away”

“I haven't pushing you away” 

“really,” she leaned over closer to him and spoke in a hushed tone “you ignored me for 2 weeks after what happened in the trailer then last night happened and you ignored me all day”

“well at least I’m improving” he said as attempt at a joke

“now isn’t the time for jokes” she said looking frustrated 

“sorry” he held down his head and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. 

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. They were both silent for a while. Peter was picking at his food and glancing at Jenna who had seemed to have abandon her food and was completely focused on her wine. She was upset with him and he didn’t know what to say to make it better “I can’t keep feeling like this.” He heard her say almost like a whisper. She was looking off to the side, wine glass still in her hand “I can’t keep feeling like every time something happens between us you’re gonna abandon me.” Her eyes were welled up with tears she was looking directly at him now “I need to know that you’re in this with me” 

His heart was breaking, he didn’t mean to make her feel abandoned, he certainly didn’t mean to make her cry. He just needed some time to think after his phone call with Elaine. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her until she felt better, but he settled for reaching across the table and taking her hand in his “I’m here. I’m in this with you, I promise.” He stared into her eyes in way that was probably too tender for such a public place. She pulled her hand away from his after she realized that they were attracting attention. His eyes were so captivating it was easy for to get lost in them. They finished up their meal then headed back to Jenna’s room where Peter made love to her slowly and sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The convention is over Peter goes home to Elaine

Chapter 5 

Peter and Jenna spent the rest of the convention stealing kisses where they could hanging out in each other’s room talking until all hours of the night and just having fun being together. Everything with Jenna was new and exciting, he enjoyed being with her, learning new things about her. He loved the way she would light up when she told stories about growing up with her brother, he could tell that they were very close. He loved the little things he would notice about her like the way her hands would always seem to be cold but she would never turn down the aircon, she would insist that she wasn’t cold then tuck her hands under his shirt to keep them warm as she snuggled up against. He really loved the way she would moan when he kissed her on that spot beneath her ear or how she would bite her lip before she pulled him in for a kiss. Even though the pass four days mostly about giving interviews and taking pictures with fans Peter felt like he was in a world where it was just Jenna and him. Steven and Michelle had commented that they had hardly seen them between events. At lunch the day before Michelle had joked that they must be having an affair. Both Steven and Michelle had burst out laughing at how ridiculous the notion was while Peter and Jenna sat there awkwardly laughing along. 

However great a time Peter and Jenna were having together; their time was up and they would have to return to the UK to their respectful partners. Peter’s uber would arrive in about 40 minutes to take him to the airport. Jenna’s flight was the next day, they would have normally been on the same flight but given the state of uncertainty that their relationship was in before the convention they hadn’t coordinate their travel plans. They were lying on the bed in Peter’s room. He was packed and ready to go they were just taking a moment to be alone together before he left. Jenna’s head was on his chest and her hand was under his shirt caressing his abdomen, “I’m gonna miss you” she said softly. 

“its just one more week then we start filming again”

“yeah but its one whole week without you”

He shifted so he was now slightly on top of her, he stroked her cheek “I’m gonna miss you too, but we can call and text. It won’t be like the last time; I’m not leaving you, I made you a promise remember” she nodded yes then pulled him to her lips. He explored her mouth slowly, he felt like he could taste her sweet lips forever. Jenna ran her hands through his hair and held the back of his head as she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips she could feel him getting hard. She reached between them and palmed him through his trousers. He broke the kiss and rested his head against hers “my uber is gonna be here any minute and I have to check out”

“we can be quick” she was already unbuckling his belt. “just 2 minutes” she said as she unzipped his trousers and took him into her hand. 

“I think you’re gonna need more than 2 minutes” he chuckled as he kissed her neck. He was getting harder and harder as she stroked him. She gave his cock squeeze “ mmm fuck” he moaned into her ear. He gave her a passionate kiss then attempted to lift himself off her, he needed to get his stuff down to the lobby before the car got there. However, she tightened her legs around his hips so he couldn’t escape. “Jenna we …” he began 

“Please” she said cutting him off “I just wanna feel you” she added desperately. Jenna didn’t need to cum, she didn’t need him to make passionate love to her, she just wanted to feel him inside her one more time before he left. He looked at her, he could see her need, her eyes were pleading with him. He slid his hand up her skirt and between her legs she was already soaking wet. He pushed her underwear aside and rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit for a couple seconds then he thrust hard into her. She let out a gasp. He maintained eye contact and gave her time to adjust as he slowly moved inside her. He kissed her deeply then buried his head in the crook of her neck and started thrusting harder and faster. She clung to him for dear life as both their breathing started to quicken, she wanted to feel as close to him as possible. Within a few minutes he spilled himself inside her. He gave her a few kisses then he carefully pulled out and rolled off her. 

“are you all right love” he asked as he tucked himself back into his underwear and did up his trousers 

“I’m amazing”

“you’re sure you don’t need to cum? because I could go down on you if you like” He said slightly blushing.   
She smiled; it was amazing how he could still blush so easily after all the sex that they had had. “no, it’s ok I’m fine, we don’t want you to miss your flight besides I got what I needed” she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She loved him so much, she was in love with him, but she wouldn’t tell him just yet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine was fast asleep with the telly on when Peter got home, he could see that she was trying to wait up for him. It was just after 11, she would always go to bed early and wake up early unless they had an event or something to attend. He was the opposite he could stay up till all hours of the night drawing, reading or just watching telly. ‘ever the insomniac’ she would say when she would wake up in the middle of night to find him working on one of his projects. He turned off the TV then sat on the couch where she was curled up like a ball, he threw a blanket over her then pressed his lips to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open “hey I dinnae mean to wake you sweetheart” he said quietly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple times. 

“did you just get in” she asked, he nodded yes. She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned against him “I was waiting up for you” she said through a yawn 

“I noticed” he said slightly amused “come on let’s go bed”

“can’t move, too sleepy my legs don’t work” she said into his chest. He chuckled then lifted her into his arms. It was easy for him to pick her up she was just as tiny as Jenna and almost the same weight that she was when they first got married. He took her up the stairs and tucked her into bed. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek she grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her lips to his, she sucked on his bottom lip until he moaned into her mouth. “I love you” she whispered 

“I love you too” he said. She smiled and just like that she was fast asleep again. 

Peter never thought it was possible to be totally in love with two people at the same time. But that was the exact situation he was currently in. He had had feelings for Jenna long before she kissed him in his trailer, but he hadn’t allowed his mind to go there. First of all, he never thought that she felt the same and second cheating just wasn’t in his nature. In his entire marriage he had never looked twice at another woman he only ever wanted Elaine and he love her too much to ever hurt her like that. Now his love for his wife wasn’t enough to keep him away from Jenna. He was very confused about the whole thing, it felt just as right to be with Jenna as it did to be with Elaine. He loved them both, he needed them both. But was it right to have them both? Somebody would get hurt eventually wouldn’t they. He kept his promise to Jenna he called and texted her as much as he could in the week that they were apart. And he tried his best no to act suspicious when Elaine was around. The hardest part was lying to Elaine, she didn’t deserve to be lied to, but he just couldn’t see any other way. It was becoming more and more stressful every time he had to tell a lie.   
“Are you ever going to tell me what’s been bothering you?” Elaine asked one evening when they were making dinner. 

“What do you mean? 

“I didn’t want to push you, but you’ve been acting strange for the better part of a month now and it has gotten worse since you got back.” She paused what she was doing and looked directly at him “Is something going on with show did something happen at the convention?” 

“No nothing happened at the convention why would you think that” he said nervously 

“Maybe because every time I ask you about it you get nervous and fidgety. What aren’t you telling me Peter?” He didn’t respond, he didn’t know what to say and Elaine didn’t seem like she was going to let it go. To be fair if he thought something was off with her, he wouldn’t let it go either. “did something happen with Jenna” she asked after a while peter sighed “did you guys have an argument; I know how close you two are”

“No, we didn’t have an argument” he said looking down on the floor. He had never felt so guilty in his life he felt as if his chest were going to explode. The thing was when he was with Jenna, he never felt guilty or like he was cheating. It just felt right. But now in this moment, being here with Elaine and thinking about his betrayal and lies he felt like the most despicable man on the planet.

“But it is about Jenna” she stated, it was wasn’t a question she knew whatever it was had to something to do with Jenna. That’s when he acted the strangest, whenever Jenna’s name was brought up. She took one step closer to him and took his hand in hers “what is it darling you know you can tell me anything” she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked at her, her eyes were desperately pleading with him to let her help him with whatever problem that he was having. He needed to tell her something, anything would do. 

“You’re right it is about Jenna, she’s leaving at the end of the season and I haven’t been deal with that very well”   
Elaine let out a sigh of relief “You’ve always been so sentimental. I know it has always been hard for you to let go people you’ve formed an attachment to but it’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry about it, you guys still have a couple months left to film and its not like you’re never gonna see her again after that”

“Yeah I know. I guess i'm just being silly”

She looked at him with sympathy, she knew how much Jenna meant to him and how terribly he was gonna miss not having her around everyday “You know she hasn’t been round for ages, we should invite her and Richard for dinner before your hiatus is over”

“No” Peter said quickly and far too loudly. Which cause Elaine to look at him curiously “I mean she probably needs some space; you know time to be alone with Richard before we go back to work. Besides, I need time to be alone to with you” he pulled her in and gave a passionate kiss on the lips. He needed to distract her there was no way he could sit through a dinner with Jenna, Richard and Elaine. The very thought of Jenna with Richard made him unbearably jealous and he knew that if Elaine saw him with Jenna there would defiantly be more questions. He broke the kiss then gave her little kisses all over her face until she started to giggle. 

“OK I’m all for us having alone time” she said still smiling. “Peter if there was anything else bothering you would tell me right” she asked him earnestly. 

“yeah of course” he said without meeting her eyes. 

“Good” she hugged him. Her head rested against his chest as replayed the conversation and his facial expressions in her mind. She wanted to believe him but Elaine couldn’t shake the feeling that her husband was lying to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Jenna go back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys. I had a bit of a block then I got busy with real life stuff.
> 
> Anyway 
> 
> Enjoy

Peter and Jenna were back at work after a week apart. They hadn’t had a chance to be alone since they got back. They both had arrived late from London the night before Peter had given Jenna a call to ensure that she got back safely then he went to bed. They were on set bright and early the next day, it was straight into makeup and filming. There were a bunch of cast and crew around and all Jenna could think about was kissing him. She had giving more kisses on the cheek then she normally would have and had found more reasons to touch or hug him throughout the day. The crew was used to them being affectionate with each other, so no one thought that it was anything out of the ordinary. Now they were sitting in the TARDIS set at their respective desks. Peter was going over his script trying to memorize his lines for the next episode and the crew were fiddling with the lighting. She should have been going over her script too, but she couldn’t concentrate. It both bothered and excited her that Peter distracted her so much. She would glance over at him ever so often, he had given her a smile and a wink once when he looked up and saw her staring at him. “hey peter could I talk to you for a second” she said after the need to kiss him properly on the lips was just too overwhelming. 

“yeah sure whats up” he said without looking up from his sript.

She walked over to his desk and whispered “its kind of important” 

He put down his script and took off his reading glasses which Jenna found very sexy. “what is it Jen” he asked looking straight at her so she knew she had his full attention. 

“we can’t talk about it here” She took his hand and lead him off the set and pulled him into a corner. 

“Jenna what’s going on” he was slightly amused. She went on tip toes pulled him down by his jumper and kissed him.   
Peter was startled by the sudden crashing of Jenna’s lips against his “Jenna what are you doing” he said as he gently pushed her away and looking around to see it anyone saw them. 

“Relax no one can see us,” she smiled mischievously “I’ve been wanting to do that all day” she pulled him down to her and kissed him again slowly. He was about to protest that anybody could just come around the corner and see them, but he started to melt against her lips. The truth is he wanted to kiss her all day too, all her tight hugs and lingering touches had wound him up. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him. He slowly backed her up against the wall. She loved the weight of his body on her. He brought his hand up to her face and rubbed his thumb against her jaw. She moaned as his tongue swept across her bottom lip and she open mouth to let him slip his tongue inside. electricity ran through her body straight to her sex the moment his tongue touched hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as she moved her hips against him. She wanted him so bad the whole time they were apart she thought about being in his arms again. He slowly broke the kiss; he would have a very noticeable problem if they continued. Jenna groaned in protest and tried to bring his lips back to hers again however he pulled away.

“Jesus, Jenna if we keep this up, I’m gonna have to fuck you right here” 

“I’m not opposed to that” 

“of course, you aren’t” he smirked at her and gave her peak on the lips 

“but seriously you have no idea how much I’ve missed you. Can you come over to mine after we’re done shooting today” she really needed to be with him. this week away from him was hard than she thought it would be. They had kept in contact like he said they would, but it wasn’t same as being with him. being with him made her made her feel alive and safe 

“sure, but better get back before they start looking for us”

____________________________________________________________

After a couple more hours shooting, they were done for the day. Jenna was exhausted but still excited to be alone with Peter. They had dinner on the set and left separately to avoid suspension. Now she was back at her place waiting for him to get there. She had a couple miss calls and texts from Richard. She wasn’t even sure if should return his calls, she already knew what he was going to say. She thought about it and decide that she owed him the courtesy of returning his calls.

“hey, I saw your messages” 

“I was just cheeking in on you”

She sighed and leaned back on her coach “Richard we decided that we should take a break didn’t we”

“no, you decided that we should take a break. I still don’t know what the hell is going on. Did I do something wrong cause this is just out of the blue.” 

“but it isn’t out of the blue though, we’ve been drifting apart for months now. We just aren’t in the same place anymore” two days earlier she had told him that she needed a break from the relationship. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t just fully break things off with him that would have been less messy. 

“yeah I know we haven’t been in sync but isn’t that why should stay together, to work on it. This break isn’t going to make things any better its just going to further drive us away, I wanna be with you Jen”

“Richard I just need some space right now OK. I need to figure my feelings out” 

“what is there to figure out. Don’t you love me anymore?”

She paused to consider the question, its not that she didn’t care for him its just that they had drifted apart and she had all these feeling Peter. She was confused about how she felt about Richard at this moment. It wasn’t just about Peter either. She was already considering breaking up with him before anything has happened between her and Peter. She and Richard has lost whatever it had that made them click, everything about them felt forced. “I care about you a lot I just….” there was knock at her door, Peter had arrived “Richard I have to go I’ll call you back” 

“what now! this is important you can’t just dismiss me” 

“yes, this is very important and I’m not dismiss you but I really do have to go, we’ll talk ok about this some more I promise” she did owe him a proper conversation after all they had been together for 3 years. She hadn’t really given him much of an explanation when she had told him that she needed a break. They were at her flat in London making out on her bed. He was kissing her neck when she just blurted out that she thought they needed at break. That was definitely the wrong way to do it, but she had ran out of excuses for why they couldn’t have sex since she had gotten back from her trip. 

“ok, cause I need to know how we can fix this. I love you, goodnight” 

“goodnight” she hung quickly before he could say anything else.

__________________________________________________________________________

“Sorry I took so long” Peter said as he took off his jacket. He had been stopped by Steven who wanted to go over some stuff about the episode. 

“that’s fine” she said as took his jacket and hung it up. 

“are you ok” he noticed that he didn’t look as cheery she as was earlier. 

“yeah am fine” 

“are you sure cause your face says different” Jenna’s face was very expressive especially her eyes. He could tell from early on in the friendship when something was off about her. He would always tease about not being able to hide what she was thinking.

“no I’m fine really I just had an uncomfortable phone call that’s all” 

“wanna talk about it” 

“no not really I just want be here with you” she wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled up at him. 

“Ok, since you don’t want to talk” he ran his hand down her back to her ass and gave it squeeze “tell me what you want to do then”

“Oh, I think you know what I want I to do” she said smiling as he bent and gave a her a passionate kiss on the lips. He picked up her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into her bedroom, he had been in her flat many times before but never in her bedroom. He placed her on the bed, they both move up on the bed while still kissing. He placed sloppy kisses along her neck then he was back to her mouth. He up pushed up her blouse and caressed her abdomen. He broke the kiss to take of his shirt and shoes. She took the opportunity to take off her blouse bra and skirt. His eyes immediately went to her breast, he crawled on top of her and they were back to kissing. As he kissed her as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index fingers. He began to make his journey down neck again. He nipped and sucked on her collarbone. He kissed her chest, then her breasts then sucked one of her nipples hard into his mouth. She moaned and arched into him. He moved over to the other breast swirl his tongue around her nipple give it a little nip then sucked it into his mouth. Place her had on his head to guide him as he licked and sucked. Heat was beginning to pool between her legs. She shifted so she could wrap her legs around his hips. She felt his erection pressed against her, she began to make circular motions with her hips so she could get more friction, this made him moan. His hand moved between them he and slipped his hand into her underwear. “Christ Jenna your so fucking wet” he mumbled against her breast. He brought some of her juices up to her clit and rubbed it. He kissed behind her ear and whispered, “did get this wet when you were watching me on set today.” He was aware of her eyes on him the entire day, it took a lot of discipline to concentrate on his work. He sucked her earlobe into him mouth “yes” she exhaled, her heart was racing, and she was out breath. She would come from just his fingers if he kept this up. “this is what you wanted all day, wasn’t it” he said as he continued to touch her. The noises she made when he added more pressure to rubbing her clit made his cock pulsate. He needed to be inside her, but he wanted to taste her first. he hooked his fingers in her panties she lifted her hips and he pulled them off her. he spread her legs apart, he could see her pussy glistening with wetness. He didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder but he did. He undid his pants took his cock out and pumped it a couple times in order to relieve some of the pressure. Jenna pulled him back down to her mouth. Their tongues danced together. The tip of his cock was rubbing against her entrance she reached between and began stroking his it, he moaned in her mouth. He kissed his way back down her body and then cupped her pussy with his mouth. she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it as her licked and sucked her pussy until she began to squirm and moan. He used one hand to hold her in place and he slip his long index finger inside her. He continued to suck on her clit as his index finger curved up inside her rubbing her G-spot. The pressure was building she wouldn’t last much longer. She came screaming his name. He gave her inner thighs a couple kisses and nips then he kissed back up her body to her lips. “you ok” he asked her she nodded yes. She rolled him onto his back and straddled him. she took his cock into her hand and stroked him up and down a couple times before she positioned him at her entrance and slowly sank down. They both moaned. She rocked back and forth and he held on to her hips to guide her. He loved how good she felt around him. Reached up and squeezed one of her breasts as she began to pick up the pace. He could feel her beginning to contract around him she was on the verge of another organism. He sat up held her close to him and began to thrust up into her, fast and hard. They both came and collapsed on the bed together. 

After the they both caught there breath Peter wrapped his arms around het andpulled her close to him. He smiled at her then gave her two quick kisses on the lips. “what’s on your mind lass.” 

“Nothing” she sighed and place her head on his chest. 

“You know you can talk to me about things. You used to before”

“I know I can.” She didn’t want to tell Peter about her and Richard being on a break. She didn’t want him to feel like she made that decision because of him and that she expected him to do the same and leave Elaine for her. Elaine, she thought. She still felt a pit of guilt anytime she thought about her. Peter’s wife was really one of the sweetest persons she had ever met. She pushed thoughts of Elaine and Richard quickly out of her mind. She couldn’t afford her mind to wonder down that path. She was here with Peter and that’s all that mattered. She gave him a kiss on his chest “are you staying the night?” she said snuggling closer to him. 

If he stayed he knew he would have to get up extra early to get back to him place so he could be ready for work. But he felt how Jenna held on to him so he knew that she wanted him to stay. Besides, he loved sleeping with her in his arms. “yeah, I’ll stay, but set the alarm for 4:30 instead of 5”

“ok” she kissed him slowly for a couple minute. She set the alarm turned off the light then snuggled back into his chest. 

“I like your bedroom by the way” she heard him say after a while “it’s ahh very…feminine”

She chuckled “go to sleep Peter”


End file.
